


Shall we Stay for Dessert?

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst Dean Winchester, Cas/Dean Unrequited Love, Crush, Dean was stupid and Cas gave up waiting for him to get off his ass, First Date, Friendship/Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so the hunter fell in love with the angel - it was just the pairing that was throwing Dean off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall we Stay for Dessert?

And so the hunter fell in love with the angel - it was just the pairing that was throwing Dean off.

“I thought we had a profound bond or some shit?”  Dean asked, raising an eyebrow when Cas bristled.  Jo shoved him aside to straighten the angel’s tie, her mother attention to flatten his perpetually windblown hair.  They’d been at the Roadhouse for a few days on a case, Dean assuming they’d be leaving as soon as they were done – but then THIS mess had cropped up.  “Seriously, how can you be going on a date with someone that’s not me?”

Ellen and Jo slid away quickly, Ash ducking back to his room mumbling about how all the weed in the world couldn’t make this situation chill.  Cas turned to look at the hunter, his expression guarded. 

“I don’t want to be anyone’s fallback plan Dean.  I’m an angel of the lord, not the girl in that movie I watched with Jo last night where the she waits and waits for the boy she likes to stop dating every jezebel in town before he settles for her.”  Castiel said tersely, shoving his hands into his coat pockets.  Dean shook his head, trying not to laugh.  “I don’t see how this is funny.”

“You just compared yourself to a teenager in a chick flick, it’s kind of funny.”  He grinned, clearing his throat when the look on the angel’s face didn’t soften even a millimeter.  “I just… I guess I assumed you’d always be there when I was ready.”

“I’m sorry, but that’s not a good excuse this time.  I’m still going on this date and nothing you can say will convince me otherwise.”  Castiel sighed, his hands going nervously to his tie.  Sighing Dean reached out to fix it, frowning.  “A profound bond can only do so much Dean.  After that, it was up to you to ask me out.”

“You could have asked me.”

“Every time I tried to even be vaguely more than friends with you, you pushed me away.  I could only take so much rejection before giving up.”

“I guess that’s fair.”  Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair.  “I just… did it have to be Sammy?”

“He asked me, so I said yes.”  Castiel said simply.  “He’s nice, especially now that I know he won’t ever willingly be a vessel for Lucifer.  So I’m giving it a try.  After all, he’s an attractive person, and he’s surprisingly affectionate and considerate considering everything that he’s been through.  I could definitely do worse than Sam.”

As if on cue, Sam pushed open the doors, his wide smile dying as he saw the look on his brother’s face.  Hurrying over to the pair of them Sam rested a hand on his brother’s arm, his gaze worried. 

“Dean…”  Sam started, his mouth shutting when Dean pushed his hand away and shrugged, refusing to even look at Castiel anymore. 

“Look, it’s fine dude.  Cas is a big boy that can make his own choices, and I’ll just have to respect that.  I… missed my chance with him, so he picked you.  No hard feelings.”  Dean sighed, smiling weakly at his little brother.  “You be good to him, understand?” 

“Of course I will.”  Sam nodded, watching curiously as his brother sauntered off into the back of the Roadhouse.  Turning to look at Castiel he smiled again, offering him his arm.  “Shall we?”

Cas nodded and took his arm, taking a deep breath.  Sam shot him a sideways look as they headed towards the Impala.  Stopping he took the angel by the shoulders, his expression pained.

“Look, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to.”  Sam said, his voice shaking slightly.  “I know you and Dean… well… let’s just say I was really surprised when you said yes.  If this is too hard, or if you changed your mind…”

“If I didn’t want to give this a try, I wouldn’t have said yes.”  Castiel said firmly, smiling innocently up at the hunter.  Sam calmed considerably, relief flooding him.  He knew Cas didn’t have it in him to lie.  “You’re a good person Sam Winchester, and I’m honored that you asked me to accompany you to dinner.”

“You’re pretty great yourself,” he smiled, opening the car door and shutting it gently behind the angel when he slid into his seat.  When he got in the car Castiel was holding the roses that had been sitting on the dash, his gaze questioning.  “It’s pretty cheesy huh?  Sorry, I saw it when I was out and thought you might like it.  It’s alright if you don’t.” 

“No, I like it.  I’m just surprised.  It’s quite the affectionate gesture on your part.”  Cas said in a thick voice, swallowing as his grip tightening on the flowers.  “Thank you.”

“No problem.”  Sam grinned, pleased with the softened, happy look that spread over the angel’s face as he buried them in the flowers.  “So, where do you want to go to dinner?”

“I don’t exactly know where people usually go on dates.  I have no preference.”  Cas shrugged, looking up a second later with hungry intent in his eyes.  “Cheeseburgers, I require an establishment with cheeseburgers.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”  Sam grinned, quickly getting the car onto the highway.

It all went smoothly enough, and better in fact that Sam had been hoping.  The polite conversation over the appetizer was a little strained at first, but as Castiel started to calm down and enjoy himself, things smoothed themselves out.  They talked over their burgers, Sam stealing some of the angel’s fries when he ran out of his own while Castiel ordered a second burger. 

“Do you wanna get dessert?”  Sam asked hopefully, biting the edge of his lip as Castiel silently looked him over.

“Is there any sort of important connotation to getting dessert that I’m not aware of, or do you really just want some pie?”  Cas asked, Sam bursting out laughing.  “That was a serious question Sam, I need to know.”

“Well, generally if on a date you stay for dessert, it went well.  I only ever ask if I had fun and really want to spend more time with the person I brought with me.”  He reached across the table for Castiel’s hand, chancing a glance up at the angel’s face.  Cas was looking down at their hands as though deep in thought, a minute later lacing their fingers together and looking up with a  relieved smile on his face.

“In that case, let’s stay for pie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So this came from something that actually happened to me lol in my apartment, we're all really into Supernatural. For Halloween, we got a bunch of friends and went as half the cast according to who people act like. I was Cas, and two of my roommates were Sam and Dean. One night when we went out for dinner, me and Sammy were being very cuddly, and Dean gets all pissy about it and goes "Are you stealing my boyfriend?" so for the rest of dinner, Sammy and I acted like we were on a date and Dean pouted. Then Sammy asked me to write this fic :)


End file.
